


Dark Love

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Conquest, Dark, Dark fic, F/F, Forced Marriage, Omega Mikasa Ackerman, Rape, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Defeat is a toxin. It works its way into your body, finding every nook and cranny, and leaches away your hope. Then when hope is lost defeat leaves you, an empty shell made of broken promises and Lies.





	Dark Love

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know where this came from...enjoy?

Mikasa cried.

Her kingdom lay in ruins.

Her people enslaved and butchered.

Her body nothing more than the toy of her worst enemy.

They had fought and they had  _ lost. _

A war unlike any other. Two hundred years of combat alone not even considering the various raiding campaigns both kingdoms had launched at theirs most hated rival.

Never once in all her time as a knight had the thought crossed her mind that they could lose. 

Yet here they were. 

Defeated.

Then, as if watching her land burn to the ground around her wasn’t enough, she had not been granted the sweet relief of death she had hoped for after the treaty.

_ Sweat gathered like a sheen on her skin. Her makeup ruined by tears long since dried. A nightmare of pain and pleasure she begged would end.  _

_ “Fuck your tighter than I imagined.”  _

_ Annie.  _

_ The incarnation of evil itself.  _

_ Her worst enemy and the person she swore death upon to end the war. _

_ Now her torturer. Her cruel mistress. _

_ Her mate. _

_ Tears she long thought gone fell at that thought. The mark on her shoulder burning with her shame. The most sacred of bonds only to be shared with the holder of her heart and mind; now nothing more than a brand of her servitude.  _

_ She gave a gasp as Annie pulled her hips back and brushed her lips against Mikasa's ear.  _

_ “Mmm, you have no idea how long I've dreamt of this.” She whispered raspily. “Of having you beneath me, of mating you, of filling you with my children.” She gave a brutal thrust at the thought of it. “Fuck, your beautiful, your gorgeous, soft and hard in all the right places.”  _

_ Her words fell into nothing more than growls and moans as her rut took hold once more. _

_ The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the room. Try as she might Mikasa couldn’t hold in her moans. They tor from her throat as her Alpha claimed her body.  _

_ Hours later Annie finally came. Her cum flooding Mikasa's womb as the omega shuddered beneath her. The knot tying them together. _

_ For a moment Mikasa let herself feel hope. It was over. She had endured.  _

_ She went to move but gasped as her hands were pulled above her head and her body flipped. _

_ The snarling face of her Alpha met her own.  _

_ Then she started thrusting again.  _

Annie had fucked her for three days. 

Three days of rape and abuse. With few breaks for food, water, and use of the bathroom. 

Only to be left alone for days afterward with nothing more than the company of the servants. 

A month later her pregnancy was confirmed. After that life only got worse.

Annie would bring her to important events. Showing her off to all her compatriots. She hid her face as best she could but little could be done. A few stared at her with pity while others, mostly former comrades (now slaves), stared at her with anger. 

At the first of such events Annie had demanded she give her a blowjob. She had of course refused. The Alpha made a disgruntled face but otherwise showed no interest in forcing her to do it. She quickly learned her mistake.

Later that night Annie forced her to her knees and spent the better part of two hours forcing her cock down Mikasa's throat. 

She dared not refuse her Mate the next time she asked.

So life continued.

A pattern of abuse and rape that never ended and never lessened. 

Not after their first child. Not after their second child. 

Three, then four and five, it never changed anything. 

Her body was not her own. Her thoughts were not her thoughts. Her heart long since ripped from her chest. 

Her love, once bright, now dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was dark but as with all my works, feel free to comment, constructive criticism is welcome just keep it respectful.


End file.
